Forever Mine
by TwilightLove24
Summary: This story begins right where Twilight ends. Mike does something really stupid and Bella is caught in the middle. The bad news is: Edward has gone hunting so it's just Alice!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right where Twilight ends. R&R!**

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, Edward and I made our way back to the gym. Prom was winding down and only a few people were left. Emmet and Rosalie had already gone but Alice and Jasper were still there. Edward reached for my hand and our fingers were entwined. I looked up at my breathtaking angel and I couldn't help but smile. I don't ever remember being this happy. It's ironic really, if he were to give into temptation he could end my life very easily, yet I would die without him (if not from loneliness and sorrow than from my clumsiness.) Alice spotted us and cheerfully bounced over with Jasper in tow. She gave me a kiss on both cheeks.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella!" she said whole-heartedly and I, of course, blushed ruby red. She smiled seemingly pleased at my reaction, "We're going to go now and we just wanted to come over and say goodbye."

"Oh, okay we'll see you guys later." I released Edward's hand and gave Alice a hug. I smiled at Jasper who kept his distance to lessen temptation.

Alice threw Edward a mischievous look and my angel wore a beaming smile. _Oh no, not anymore surprises!_ I groaned inwardly. With that, Alice danced away and Jasper matched her pace with ease.

"So where are we going now?" God knows I was afraid to ask.

Edward looked at me trying to mask his excitement and act nonchalant. "Oh, no where you haven't been before." He failed to compose his face this time as he wore a beaming smile that could light up the world. I opened my mouth to answer but he gently put his finger to my lips, then he leaned in and kissed me ever so softly. He pulled away slowly, "No more questions." He said as he whisked me away to his car. I was still breathless and my brain finally kicked in as I was getting into the car. Edward put me down gently careful not to hurt my already broken leg. He double checked my prom dress was in the car before he shut the door. As he sat in the driver's seat his wonderful smell hit me like a semi truck. I closed my eyes and breathed it in never wanting to forget it. When I opened my eyes we were on the highway. I looked over at him to find he was staring at me with a peaceful but curious expression. I quickly looked away feeling my cheeks burn up and I heard his musical laughter.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He said no doubt curious since he couldn't read my mind and for that I was grateful.

I waited a moment then I answered, "You're laugh is my favorite sound in the world." I confessed as I took his icy cold hand. He smiled at me as I continued, "And I was wondering where we were going."

"Didn't I tell you no more questions," he said as he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me, "you will ruin the surprise."

I nodded numbly as he continued to dazzle me. I don't even remember the rest of the car ride. The next thing I knew my eyes were tightly shut and we were running. _Oh for crying out loud, in my prom dress?_ Then we stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed, Bella." I obeyed as he gently put me down and steadied me. "Ready…open."

I gasped at the breathtaking scene that lay before me. It was our spot but completely transformed. The edge was outlined in hundreds of candles with the most fragrant smell. In the center was a blanket covered in red rose petals. I couldn't believe he would do all this for me. "Edward it's absolutely gorgeous!" He led me to the center and we both sat on the blanket. A soft breeze began to blow swirling my hair around my head ever so gently. "What did I do to deserve you?"

My favorite crooked smile played on his lips as he lay down and looked up at the stars. I did the same and I put my head on his chest and concentrated on the steady movements of his breathing. I almost heard his heartbeat. He began humming my lullaby and before I knew it I had drifted off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry I took so long to update! It's not my fault honest! My computer crashed to the point of no return so I had to wait for our new computer. Also, I was reading New Moon. Yes, it's out! The sequel to Twilight is out! Woot woot! ANYWAYS here is the second chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry the last chapter was so short. It looked longer on paper.**

I awoke the next morning to something I hadn't seen in a long time. The sun. I immediately hobbled as fast as I could to my window. I opened it wide and breathed in the fresh air. I lingered by the window not wanting to leave it. My mind replayed last nights events. The prom, whirling around in circles with Edward, the transformed meadow. I then realized that I wasn't wearing my prom dress anymore. I felt my face begin to burn as I silently prayed Alice was the one to do it. I was absent-minded when I noticed Edward was not here. _The sun duh!_ I reminded myself even though I didn't sound convincing in my own mind. Charlie had gone fishing today, old habits die hard, but surely Edward knew that. I was curious as to why he left me to fend for myself. Not that I needed help with everything, it was kind of nice for a change, a chance to get my independence back, but he was extremely protective of me after what happened with James. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine as I banished the thought from my mind. Edward was always by my side. Or he always had someone watching me, but today I felt really... lonely. I shook the thought for my head as I hobbled downstairs. To my dismay, we were extremely low on food. I grabbed myself the last cereal bar and slowly began to unwra-

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully and extremely loud. My heart had stopped. As I tried to kick start it back Alice danced around the table and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alice!" I moaned. "Geeze! I could've choked you know." I said with a mock seriousness. "How did you get here?"

"I took Carlisle's car." She said with a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite out of my cereal bar and chewed it slowly, careful not to choke. "So what are we going to do today?" Alice said lightly.

"What can we do?" I asked incredulously. "The sun is out, the birds are chirping, not exactly your kind of day."

"Great! So how about we stay here then?" Alice began excitedly. "We can do whatever you want. I promise, no Barbie treatment today. Watch movies or whatever it is that you usually do."

I eyed her suspiciously, Alice was never like this. Ever. She was too over-excited, almost hyper, everything about her was horribly wrong. She had the wrong kind of energy. She was almost..._anxious._ "Alice," I began carefully. "You seem a little...off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine...Edward and the guys went hunting this weekend." Her eyes flickered to the floor.

"And..." I probed.

"Some visitors are going to be coming through here this weekend. I didn't see them until after the guys left. But it will be fine. Just being cautious." She smiled tentatively. "Until then we should hang out here unless I see otherwise."

"Do they hunt..."

"Yes." Alice said solemnly.

"Oh." I said letting the subject drop. I didn't want to talk about visitors anymore. I racked my brain to find a lighter subject. "Where are the guys hunting at today?" There. That seemed harmless enough.

"Goat Rocks again." Alice said smiling to herself at some inside joke. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I was going to go to the market, there is no food in this house." I began slowly, "We could always do something else."

"No, it's perfect." Alice said lightly. "I'll wait in the parking lot." I received a big grin from Alice.

"Okay." I grabbed the jar labeled **FOOD MONEY **and sat down at the table and made a list of items to get. Alice lingered by the window waiting for a cloud to pass in front of the sun so she could get the car. After I was done, I slowly trudged up the stairs and changed into an outfit for the day. I grabbed a pair of capris and a short sleeved shirt. On my free foot, I threw on a tennis shoe. I went to the bathroom and did what I could with what was left over from last night's prom hair-do. I checked the mirror before I left. I was decent enough. I went outside and climbed in the car where Alice was waiting. I looked up at the sky and it was beginning to gray. It would be completely over taken by clouds before I could even leave the store. We were at the Thriftway in an impossibly short amount of time. I went inside the store and limped slowly around the aisles to find what I was looking for. I rounded the corner and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Mike!" I called. Mike looked around and then back at me. "Did you have fun with Jess last night?" Mike still looked confused and befuddled. "The prom remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Fun." He said mumbling slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be confused. He looked much more pale than usual and his eyes were an...off color. My mind went back to the conversation I had with Alice this morning. _Bella how could you think that? It's Mike!_ But a voice in my head warned me to leave it at that and walk away. _You're in love with a vampire_ _for crying out loud! Nothing is impossible._ "Well okay, see you later Mike." In my haste I ran right into a stack of soup cans knocking all of them over. The jagged edge of one scraped my arm and not the tiniest drop of blood began to ooze out. _You've got to be kidding me._ I looked up frantically at Mike who was mesmerized by the red liquid on my arm. "Alice." I called. She was there before I could even finish. When Mike saw her he looked stunned. With his momentary distraction Alice swept me out the back door.

She set me down lightly. "I saw." Was all she said. We heard a gust of wind and Alice stiffened. We turned and saw Mike there. His eyes were intent as he stared me down. Alice pulled her lip back a snarled a horrific growl. Alice and Mike stared each other down as I watched on helplessly.


	3. Chapter 3

AW! THAT WAS VERY CUTE! And I have to say extremely good! I LOVED IT squeals as she is running around the room and jumping off anything the crazy girl can find I LOVED IT! I REALLY hope you continue and continue and write your little heart out because you are very good! I mean the talent of writing has touched you! YAY go you! loll well hope to see more!  
Jessica

**I love you Jessica! With all my heart.** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo...well you get the point**

Ooh, this is really good. Vampire Mike? Kinda scary if you ask me. His talent would be, like, annoying the hell out of everyone! LOL.

**And whoever you are, you made me laugh for like 10 mins. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and I cried. I love you too!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here it is!**

I tried my very hardest not to move. Alice was crouched in front of me prepared to attack at any time. Mike just stared her down, trying somewhat to tame the uncontrollable lust. Why, I had no idea. Maybe it was to keep his head clear, so he could think of the right strategy to approach with.

"Theodore." Alice said, her voice was low, alluring, and lethal all at the same time. I fought back a shiver. Sweet, delicate Alice was absolutely bone-chilling at the moment. "Why don't you come out so I can see you."

Mike started melting away into a different person. His hair was a dark brown. His cheek bones were very sharp. His lips were full. But all that mattered nothing to me. He had the most piercing violet eyes I have ever seen. They were like an unknown gem and it was absolutely mind-boggling. I felt my face frozen in shock as I tried to feel through the numbness to reassemble it.

"Alice," Theodore began. His voice was beautiful and horrific at the same time. It was beautifully smooth and deep but also horrifically familiar. "I'm surprised to see you here. Say where is that boy toy of yours?" Theodore asked, his voice was enchanting me.

"Jasper is back at the house. Along with the rest of my family. Do you remember them?" Alice asked threateningly. She was lying for our protection. Apparently this Theodore had known them from before they came to Forks.

Theodore faltered and his eyes were slightly panicked. Before I could even blink Alice had whisked me away and I was in the front seat of Carlisle's car pealing out of the parking lot. When I caught my breath I looked desperately at Alice. "Who was that?"

"Theodore." Alice said, her eyes flickering to the rear view mirror and back on the road. "He belongs to a coven of four." Alice began. "We ran into them a couple of years before we came here. I had no idea it was them. I...I couldn't see it." Alice whispered pained.

"So what do we do now?" I asked frantically. I had no idea how far behind us he was. Or if he could hear us.

That immediately snapped Alice out of it. A small silver phone was at her ear and she began speaking very quickly into it. Her lips looked like them were trembling more than trying to communicate something to the person on the other line. She hung up the phone and turned to me. "Up for a trip?" She asked with false happiness in her voice.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It's just a pre-caution." She soothed me. "They out number us and it's best not to stay here for the time being. It's got nothing to do with you, so don't worry. We not going to leave you here however. Edward would be furious."

"Are they dangerous?" I began. "Are they going to try to hurt you?" My voice was thick with worry.

"It is possible. But it may be unlikely as well. Like I said, it's just a precaution." Alice said trying to calm me.

Before I could even think, we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. We momentarily skidded to a stop then I heard the back doors fly open and slam shut. I turned to look and I saw Esme and Rosalie in the back seat. "Hello Bella." Esme said cheerfully. "I apologize this was all very sudden. We left a note at Charlie's house and a phone number to reach us." We have clothes for you in the trunk. We wont be gone for more than a week." She concluded satisfied with herself.

"Thank you." I said feeling that was horribly little to say. "If I had known you were coming I would have let you have the front seat." I said sheepishly blushing slightly.

"Don't be silly. Your foot probably needs more room than I." She said quietly laughing. I joined in quietly as well.

"What about Edward and the guys?" I asked forgetting myself.

"They will meet us there." Alice reassured me. I sighed slightly wishing there was more I could do.

"Rose, where is he now?" Alice said looking in the rear view mirror.

"He's far enough back. It's safe to talk now." Rosalie said in a light voice.

Alice turned to me. "We're headed for Denali where Tanya lives. Edward should get there around the same time we do." I exhaled softly.

"So what makes them so dangerous?" I asked my curiosity burning.

"Lets make it out of the state before we talk about it." Alice said smiling at me, but it didn't touch her eyes. I let the subject drop as I peered out the window for what would seem like a long car ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the spiffy reviews! wink**

As I looked out the window I day dreamed. My mind went back to last night with Edward. It felt like days more than hours since I'd seen _him._ My arms longed to be wrapped around his marble body and I had no idea why. It was perfectly irrational. The thought of Theodore's silky deep voice entered my mind. I pushed it out suddenly and the urge to see Edward increased. Maybe that was it. Maybe the fact that Theodore's voice had enchanted me made my subconscious mind think that I was almost cheating on Edward. But that's ridiculous! My mind argued back and forth with reasons until I tuned that out. The clouds had returned to the sky and it was darkening outside with each passing second. Then a road sign caught my eye. **NOW LEAVING WASHINGTON** was all it said. I looked eagerly over at Alice.

"Is it later yet?" I asked trying to conceal my raging curiosity.

She looked back at me and smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is." She took a deep breath and launched into a fully detailed background behind Theodore and his coven. "We met Theodore's coven a couple of years before we came to Forks. They all have unique powers. Theodore can change into anyone that he has ever seen. He has a very photographic memory. Phillip has a power similar to Edward's, he can read minds, however, only when he has had some sort of contact with that person, like conversation or touch, but he can also transfer the thoughts to members of his coven. Elizabeth doesn't have any powers really. She is however extremely beautiful and they often use her as bait. Henry is the leader of the coven, he can mock anyone's power but only to an extent. Some he has more difficulties than others. Like mine for instance, he can't see like I do, or at all for that matter." Her laugh filled the car and a smug expression was on her face. "Sometimes it's hard to tell between Henry and Theodore if they are in a different form. However, Henry's eye color always stays the same." She finished up lightly.

"Where are we now?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"A couple hours away from Denali, why don't you take a nap? You look a little tired." Esme said very motherly. And in a way, I thought of her as my mother. The Cullen family and I were awfully close so it was hard not to say they were like a second family to me...except of course for Rosalie. But I did hope that we could be friends eventually. But I don't know what Rosalie was thinking.

"That's okay. I'm not really tired anyways." I smiled tentatively at her and turned around, my eyes were only for the road. My day dreams once again took me captive and I gladly let them. I thought about numerous things. Charlie, Renee, Edward, things I had seen on the television, and things at school. Before I knew it I had slipped into unconsciousness, when I did realize this, I woke myself up. I could hear people talking but I kept my eyes shut. I realized that I was in the back seat spread across my head rested against Alice. I peeked and saw Rosalie was driving and Esme was next to her. Their voices were low and quick so I had to strain to catch all of the conversation.

"What did you see Alice?" Esme keeping her voice low.

"It looks like they're still following us." Alice said in a monotone voice. I could tell she was still enraptured with her vision. "We'll have to take a detour. Maybe to as far as Quebec."

"Look harder Alice." Rosalie said venomously. She did not want to drive all the way to Quebec no more than I did. The next thing I heard shocked me so much I had to fight to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor. Esme growled viciously at Rosalie. Rosalie looked taken aback and she returned her eyes to the road. I lapsed back into my phony slumber as to not cause suspicion.

"Just drive until I say." Alice said icily as she returned to the present. Alice had the phone to her ear and she began talking to Carlisle. "They're still following us...we're on our way to Quebec to lead them off...I saw them, they're after blood this time..." Shock ran through my body. Alice failed to mention that to me! I listened harder to catch the rest of the conversation. "You want us to go there?...Where will be there?...Where are you now?...Okay...no she's asleep." I fought to keep my eyes shut. Did Edward want to talk to me? I cursed my phony slumber to the pit of hell. I should have known better. It was going to come around and bite me in the butt sometime.

Alice hung up and explained to Esme and Rosalie the conversation. "Carlisle wants us to meet him outside of Alaska. We'll turn on them and try to settle things down. If push comes to shove, we have to attack." My body went numb with fear.

"What about Bella?" Esme asked concerned.

"You and Rosalie will take her to Denali." Alice said.

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why aren't you going?" She demanded.

"Carlisle needs my...expertise." Alice said carefully.

"Rosalie, please behave." Esme begged. "Emmett wouldn't want you to be there if things got rough, anyways. Now please keep a cool head about this."

"No!" She half shrieked.

"Hush!" Esme demanded. "We'll talk about this later! Don't wake her up!"

I could no longer stay in my phony slumber but I had to. I waited a few minutes then slowly began to wake up. "What's up?" I asked innocently and I followed with a yawn. "Anything new?"

Noone seemed to know what to say so I waited wondering if I would get the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update! School started and then I had a soccer tournament all weekend! But that's all good now! Here is my spiffy update. Please R&R!**

"Bella," Esme began carefully, and I was glad she was the one who spoke. I knew I would only get the truth from her no matter what. "Rosalie and I will be taking you to the Denali coven. Alice saw that Theodore's coven do intend to have some sort of... confrontation with us." She chose her words carefully as to not upset me.

"Why?" I said trying to replace my panic with mystification.

"Well," Alice was the one who spoke this time. She took a deep breath and went on, "When we first met their coven, there was another with them. Her name was Mary. She had the power to create images in someone's mind. She could drive them to the point of insanity and even suicide. When they first met us, she was quite enchanted with Emmett." Rosalie scowled at the bitter memory that Alice had brought up. "She tried every thing she could to get him to be with her but he stayed with Rosalie no matter what." Alice began to grimace as she went on. "That's when Mary got angry. She started filling Emmett's mind with lies of Rosalie cheating, leaving him, and hurting him. But he knew better. That's when she changed her point of attack. She began to fill Rosalie's mind with false images of so much torture. Physically and emotionally. That's when Rosalie snapped."

Rosalie took off where Alice left off which caught me by surprise. "I couldn't stand it any more so I tried to bore the images out of my mind." A shiver ran up my spine as I prayed she would not elaborate and when thankful when she didn't. "Needless to say, I almost killed myself without even knowing it. I didn't even think that was possible.." Her eyes were distant now which scared me a little because I knew she wasn't watching the road. She snapped out of it and continued. "Emmett found me and was so angry he went after Mary...poor girl never had a chance." She said without a hint of regret and a smirk on her face. "That didn't sit too well with the rest of the clan so now here we are."

"Especially with Henry." Alice picked up the story again. "You see, Mary was Henry's mate so he decided to avenge her without even talking to the rest of the coven. He went looking for Emmett and mocked his strength so it was a pretty even match. That's when Edward showed up. He and Emmett double teamed him and Henry was torn to shreds."

I gaped at her with my mouth open wide. _How in the world can he be torn to shreds and still be alive?_

Alice seemed to pick up on the and smirked continuing with her story. "Emmett went home to check on Rose, and Edward was about to burn what was left of Henry when the rest of the coven came. Edward didn't have enough time so he left knowing he was out numbered. Henry has no memory of who almost killed him, but the coven saw Edward so they told Henry that it was him. Emmett doesn't know that little tidbit of information though. He would be extremely angry." Alice said smiling. "And now we've come full circle."

Needless to say I was immediately worried for Edward's well-being. I had a hard enough time trying not to worry about him when it was just James but now a whole coven of vampires with one that had the strength of Emmett if he wanted to. I fought back a shudder. I looked out the window to a sign the read **Welcome to Alaska**. I felt the car begin to slow as it got off the exit. We took a sudden sharp turn into a small road in the woods. We pulled to a stop. I peered into the darkness looking for Edward but instead I found a small cabin. Alice helped me out of the car and we went inside. It was very old and rustic. There were a bunch of mis-matching furniture in the living room. I didn't have time to look and at anything else because I was being whisked into the room at vampire speed. As soon as I was on the couch I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I looked over at Alice and I saw a huge smile on her face. I knew it was the guys so I hopped up as fast as I could. The door flew open and I was immediately swept off my feet into the strong marble arms I longer for profusely. I inhaled his wonderful smell and I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He did not push me away but he pressed closer to me. And then I was set down lightly on my feet as I looked into the eyes of my angel.

**Sorry its so short. I wanted to post up something so you guys didn't think I had just abandoned you.**


End file.
